The lighting system of a motor vehicle consists of working lamps mounted and integrated to the front, rear, sides, and in some cases the top of a motor vehicle. These working lamps mainly comprise headlamps and tail-lamps for serving purposes including lighting and signaling. For instance, the headlamps light the roadway for the driver, allowing the driver to drive safely at night.
In the prior art, traditional agricultural machinery vehicles and engineering vehicles are usually equipped with a plurality of working lamps during operation for wholly covering the periphery of the vehicles. However, for the light-emitting angle of traditional LED working lamps is small, normally 60 degrees, and the emission of light is unidirectional, a larger light-emitting angle undoubtedly leads to a poorer light intensity. As a result, an agricultural or engineering vehicle needs to be equipped with a plurality of working lamps, and each of them is used for lighting a specific area during operation.